This invention relates to a method for preparing an aromatic chloroformate useful in the preparation of polycarbonates and co-polycarbonates. More particularly the method relates to a method for preparing an aromatic chloroformate in a flow reactor.
Aromatic alcohols may be phosgenated in both batch processes and continuous processes to provide aromatic chloroformates. Despite extensive research and development efforts directed towards the more efficient manufacture of aromatic chloroformates, deficiencies remain.
It is of interest therefore, to develop new and more efficient processes for the formation of aromatic chloroformates.